


What Happens in Fangorn Forest, Stays in Fangorn Forest

by lotrangel17



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two warriors have a chance meeting and are in need of comfort.  This is basically a requested PWP so be warned ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Fangorn Forest, Stays in Fangorn Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



> Written for Erulisse (one L) for the 2014 Ardor in August. 
> 
> Requested: A man of Rohan and an elf of Lothlorien; Fangorn Forest, a chance meeting, hurt/comfort. No long-term relationship here, just a chance encounter and bittersweet parting. Pain or bondage is allowed if the plot works. I do expect some hot and heavy in it, not just skating over the surface of the pond. This is a 24-hour or less encounter, so no swooning over eternal love in this - we're working for the slash, not the wedding ring.
> 
> A big thank you to my beta Kei who always takes me story and fixes it up nice and pretty :)

Haldir, Marchwarden of Lórien, was not in a very good mood. Yes, it was possible for elves to have bad moods and truth be told he could rarely remember being so angry. The foul mood hadn't come on to him suddenly but slowly, but now it burned bright and hot. This was the reason his Lady had sent him off on his own a few days ago. 

He had been called to see her and as he approached her he tempered his thoughts as best he could, but as soon as he walked in he knew it wasn't enough.

"Haldir, why do you let things you have no control over cloud your thoughts and fill your heart with anger?" Galadriel inquired. 

Haldir knew no matter what words came out of his mouth Galadriel would know what was in his heart so he answered, "Because Legolas was mine and now he is giving himself to that filthy human." 

Galadriel walked over to him and cupped his cheek, "I know that Legolas was yours for a time, but you both agreed that it wouldn't work. I was under the impression that you were happy to have him as just your friend." 

Haldir pulled away and walked over to the railing. Looking down at the great expanse of Lórien he said, "I thought so as well, my Lady, but seeing him with Aragorn, knowing what they are doing together, I find that is not the case anymore." 

After that statement Galadriel had sent him away, relieving him of his duties and telling him not to come back until he had his emotions and heart under control once again. He had been so full of rage at being taken from duty he just rode like a wild wind, reckless and fast. That was the reason he was currently somewhere deep in Fangorn Forest. He knew he was close to the Onodló river and he figured a cold swim would do him good so he slowed his horse and headed in that direction.

As he rode he tried to take in the beauty of the forest, but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts just came back to seeing Legolas and Aragorn when he had stumbled upon them. Legolas had been riding Aragorn hard; they were both so full of passion for each other they hadn't even heard him come up. Shaking those thoughts from his mind Haldir reached the last clearing before Onodló, but came up short as he saw what was just a few feet ahead of him. 

It was a man, tall and broad with a head full of blond hair. Haldir watched as he began to undress. He saw a pale strong back with muscles that rippled. As the man bent over to take off his pants, images of Legolas's back and the moans of passion he had heard ran through his head. As he watched Haldir felt himself get hard, then he got angry. 

He jumped off his horse and strode over to the man, "What are you doing here, human?" He yelled. The man turned so fast that Haldir was almost knocked off his feet but he did feel the coolness of a blade to his neck. 

"My business is my own, elf," the stranger ground out. 

With a quick flick of his wrist Haldir had the knife in his own hand and pointed back at the man, "What business does a man have this deep into Fangorn Forest?" he inquired. 

"Because Fangorn Forest is far away from something I would rather forget," the man muttered. 

Haldir lowered the knife and walked toward the water, "Then we are apparently both here for the same reason." 

"There is something you are wanting to forget?" the man questioned.

Haldir stripped off his outer tunic and kicked off his shoes, "Someone, not something," he sighed, "and in a small way you reminded me of him." 

For a man the stranger moved rather quietly because suddenly Haldir felt him standing against his back. "Then maybe," the man began, "if you are agreeable, we could help each other forget for a short while?" 

Haldir could feel the man's breath, warm and heavy against his neck. He closed his eyes as he felt his groin tighten but then images of Legolas and Aragorn clouded his thoughts. With a growl he turned suddenly and took the man's mouth roughly. 

"I am agreeable," he ground out as he pushed the man to the ground and laid atop him. Looking into the man's eyes he saw consent and once again took to ravaging the man's mouth.

The kiss was hard and rough and exactly what Haldir needed. He felt a hand in his hair and then his head was roughly pulled back. The man began sucking on his neck, right on his pulse, and Haldir grew hard at the sensation. 

He heard the man laugh and then a hand was wrapped around his erection. Haldir pushed himself forward, trying to get as much friction as he could. The man complied with his wishes and gripped him harder, bringing a groan forth from his lips. "Aye yes, harder," he moaned. 

Suddenly the man thrust his hips, unseating Haldir, and then their positions were changed. Haldir was pinned underneath the man and he was staring up at another set of blue eyes and blond hair. Haldir reached up and grabbed the man's hair and pulled his mouth down into a searing kiss. Pulling back he begged, "Inside me now."

The man was more than eager to comply as he quickly shed his clothes and then all but ripped Haldir's off as well. Before Haldir could even think about what was coming next the man pushed his legs up and began to tongue his hole. He threw his head back and raised his hips higher at the wonderful sensation. The man obviously knew what he was doing; when his tongue was inside he moaned and an intense feeling traveled up Haldir’s body as the moan vibrated everywhere. 

"More," he managed to grind out between breaths, "I will not break." 

The man looked up at Haldir and as their eyes met he pushed two fingers inside. His eyes closed for just a moment at the sensation but then opened them again just as the man began to scissor his fingers. A pleased sound escaped his throat. "More," he demanded. The man pushed two more fingers in and Haldir's hips rose high at the feeling. The man continued to work his hole until Haldir could take no more. 

He grabbed the man's hand and pulled him forward. "Do it now," he demanded and within an instant the man was fully seated inside him. "Aye yes," was all Haldir managed to say before the man started moving. 

There had been many times he had laid with Legolas and with others as well, but they had been nothing like this. There was no love or feelings, this was primal; all thrust and power with just a little bit of pain, and it was enough to wipe Legolas completely from his mind. He was totally focused on the man above him as he pounded into him. Haldir reached out and took his own erection in hand and began to stroke with every thrust. The man was focused and intent and moved the angle of his hips each time giving Haldir a multitude of sensations. 

Then just because he could, he tempted, "Harder still." He watched as the man's eyes widened just a fraction then tighten. Haldir could do nothing but close his eyes and ride out the sensation now as the man used all his strength to pound himself in. It was exactly what he wanted and it didn't take long for him to come. As the muscles in his anus tightened, the man shouted his release and he felt the hot sensation of the man's seed. 

They stayed in that position for a few moments before the man slowly pulled out. He took Haldir's hand and helped him to his feet and led him over to the river. They walked, hand in hand out into the middle of the river and let the cool sensation of the water wash over their heated skin. 

Haldir couldn't help but pull the man to him and kiss him. He started to speak but the man pressed his fingers to his lips and shook his head. Haldir nodded and watched as the man left the water. The man quickly gathered his things and dressed. As he swung onto his horse he looked back at Haldir and promised, "Until next time."


End file.
